Razor: The Edge of the 287th
by reix
Summary: Razor is a first generation Clone Trooper who goes to prove himself in the Battle of Geonosis. Follow him throughout the Clone Wars and into the New Order and the battle with the Rebellion.


Sterile Kamino to Dirty Geonosis

Kamino itself was a chaotic planet itself, but the Kaminoans had done amazing things on this planet of endless rains and oceans. R8-Z0R was a clone who was born 10 years ago. The other clones around him had always seemed to be robots to him. He had more individuality than the Kaminoans had ever intended. He had even given himself a name. The Kaminoans themselves were a problem also. The way they raised clones. They treated him and the other troopers like beings far beneath them. There to serve only one purpose. Fight. Fight and die for something they knew nothing about. If R8-Z0R voiced even a fraction of his thoughts he never would have been able to leave Kamino. If rumors were anything to follow by he would never be seen again. After 10 years in the white halls the clones were ready to leave.

A small, green skinned, impish looking creature walked out of the rain and into the halls. It conversed with a Kaminoan who rushed away. Or what passed for rushing in a Kaminoan. The sergeants were gathered together by their commanders who were briefed earlier. They were told they would be going to a planet called Geonosis to fight their enemy. They were briefed on basic tactics of the enemy and their weapons.

Razor came up to his squad and they seemed to be cleaning their weapons mindlessly. So much for the hope there were others like him in his squad. His sergeant stood off to the side with the distinctive olive green markings. Razor glanced at his NCO and called up his ID on his HUD. His ID was CA-113R. Razor immediately thought up a name for him. Caller. Not that he'd ever call him that.

"Alright squad, make sure your equipment is up to snuff. I expect you all to follow your roles and perform them 110%." Caller said.

No one responded and they all just continued with what they had been doing. After more time of doing this they loaded into their troop carriers and prepared to move out. The 9 of them were jostled around as they exited the atmosphere. And once they were clear of the planet the stars blurred into lines as they entered hyperspace. Razor was lost in its beauty.

The 9 of them rushing out of their ship their boots clanking on the metal of the ramp into the red, hard backed dirt of Geonosis. Artillery pounded the ground around them shaking the very foundations at their feet. Blaster bolts screamed through the air around. The 9 of them worked in a cohesive unit as they threw themselves at the cover of a ditch behind some rocks and set up defensive positions.

"Recon! Get me an overview and pinpoint positions."

That was Razor's job. He calibrated a droid probe and sent it up in the air.

"Have a major droid emplacement at 2'o'clock 120 meters."

"TU-M80, H4-KIT, and YE-32H will provide covering fire while we advance up the emplacement. Remember to keep low and keep to cover." Caller ordered his men.

Razor charged out of his position with the rest of his squad. On their way to the next outcropping of rocks 3 of his squad mates fell. Four squad mates he would never know. He looked and saw other clone troopers going about their own tasks and so many falling to the red, hot ground to never get back up again. So many dying. Caller signals to the 3 squad mates left behind when suddenly an artillery shell explodes on all 3 of them. Razor waits for the smoke to clear to see if there was any way, any way possible they could have survived. The smoke cleared and 2 of them weren't even in sight. The third one was sprawled on the ground out of the ditch with his body torn in two. Razor looked away and thought again of 3 more other people he would never truly know. He came back to the reality of the moment when a hand was shaking him roughly by the shoulder.

"Back to the moment trooper. We have a job to do. Take out that MG nest." Caller was pretty much screaming at him.

Razor stole another glance around him before focusing on the task at hand. It was Razor, Caller, and another trooper with the ID OR-2FY. Ortfy, that's what Razor would call him. He still didn't understand his inane need to give names to everyone else. Just the 3 of them. Twenty minutes ago the 9 of them were all still together. Razor again took his thoughts off that subject and turned to what would most likely kill him and the 2 troopers with him.


End file.
